


<愛情魔藥>.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593022
Kudos: 16





	.(上)

-  
陰暗的地牢煙霧繚繞，空氣中充斥著各種氣味，深色的大釜裡有不同顏色的液體正在翻騰，彷彿有生命一般，有些甚至還激動的冒著巨大泡泡。

教授龐大的身軀穿越了飄忽的蒸汽，喋喋不休的複習上節課的進度。

一如往常的，康瑟琪根本沒在聽課，她正試圖把自己的羽毛筆升到空中，然後緊握著魔杖讓它平穩的降落在她最好朋友的肩膀上。

「呀－康瑟琪。」  
「好好聽課。」

羽毛筆上的羽毛不停的戳著那人的臉頰。  
本來就白的皮膚現在因為微微慍怒而泛紅，葛萊芬多的學霸輕輕揮了揮自己的葡萄藤木魔杖，方才還在作亂的羽毛立刻燒成了灰燼，接著連痕跡也不留，咻的一聲消失在空氣中。

康瑟琪聳拉著眉毛，輕輕扯了朋友的衣袖，像個做錯事一樣的小孩嘟起嘴。

「勝完，你生氣了嗎。」

孫勝完伸出手重新一揮，一隻漂亮的深色羽毛筆又重新出現在桌面上。  
她遞給康瑟琪後便嘆了口氣。

「瑟琪，我知道你不喜歡魔藥學。」  
「可是，說不定有一天會用到的阿，畢竟現在還是必修…」

沒想到康瑟琪只是報以一個憨傻的笑容，笑的一點良心也沒有。

「勝完會教我的嘛。」

孫勝完正準備用力敲一下她的頭，魔藥學教授正好清了清嗓子，她對康瑟琪比出了一個「噓」的手勢，康瑟琪癟著嘴只好乖乖的也把視線看向講台。

「雖然你們才二年級，不過…」  
「有人能告訴我這是什麼魔藥嗎？」

教授整理了下領子，指了指面前的金色大釜，誘人的香味毫無預警的灌入鼻腔，康瑟琪突然打從心底感到欣喜，她聞到了蜂蜜的清香，接著是她在家鄉最喜歡的烤五花肉，還有…

散發花香的衣物柔軟劑，腦海中浮現那個穿著深藍色長袍的人。  
一陣紅暈攀上康瑟琪圓潤的臉頰。

隔壁的孫勝完早已舉直雙手。  
教授欣慰的勾起嘴角。

「啊，親愛的勝完？」

「是意亂情迷水。」  
「蒸氣上升時呈螺旋狀，還有獨特的珠母光澤。」  
「全世界最強大最有效的愛情魔藥。」

「是的、是的。」  
「葛萊芬多加十分。」  
教授露出和藹的笑容，滿足的點點頭，隨後換上了略為嚴肅的表情。

「意亂情迷水，更廣泛的名稱是愛情魔藥。」  
「千萬別小看阿，在上個世紀，最危險的黑巫師的誕生也與它有關。」

「讓你失去理智，魂不守舍。」  
「平常看似冷靜的人也會發脾氣，原本理智的人也會盲目，做出平常不會做的事情，讓人像變了一個人似的瘋狂。」

「雖然我得承認這有些危險。」  
「不過這個提議想想也挺有趣的。」

「咳…」  
教授在小聲的碎念後輕咳了兩聲，一副欲言又止，卻又在數秒後換上方才親切的笑容，從口袋掏出有軟木塞和蜜蠟封住瓶口的小玻璃瓶，宏亮的聲音在教室裡迴盪。

「總之，誰能在這堂課調配出最好的膨脹藥水。」  
「我就提供一小瓶，這又危險，又誘人的小東西。」

「作為獎品。」

空氣暫時停止了流動，教室裡的同學瞬間把身版坐直，目光如炬的盯著同一個地方。

包括康瑟琪。

「這是質量非常好的愛情魔藥，藥材十分珍貴。」  
「藥效因人而異。」  
「我想會是一個挺有趣的體驗。」

「動手吧！」

康瑟琪開始懊悔自己為什麼從來不認真上魔藥學了。  
她已經努力了一小時，面前的大釜卻還是像一坨接近凝固的深灰色水泥。

可惡。  
明明說什麼也要成功的。

果然還是平時不用功的後果。

看向隔壁的大釜，早就在暑假時預習的孫勝完已經調配的差不多了，完美的光澤，一看就知道離成功不遠了，不像自己的魔藥，此時此刻甚至還聞的到燒焦的味道。

明明那麼喜歡那個人的。  
好不容易有一點點機會…

教授開始走下講台逐一檢查魔藥了。  
康瑟琪低下頭，咬牙切齒的，雖然無奈，可是礙於自己的不用功，又有什麼辦法呢？

閉起眼，康瑟琪的思緒開始飄到自己剛進學校的時候。

\----------------------------------------------------------

才剛進霍格華茲的康瑟琪，就和大多數麻瓜出身的新生一樣，一直處於興奮的狀態。

什麼都覺得好新奇。

不過康瑟琪最滿意的還是每天餐廳無限量提供的多樣食物。  
常常吃到室友孫勝完滿臉無奈的把自己半哄半騙的拖回交誼廳。

然後在暖爐邊孫勝完才看不到兩卷羊皮紙，對面的康瑟琪就摸著自己平坦的肚子咚咚咚的跑到面前擺出可憐兮兮的表情喊著我又餓了，勝完陪我去找吃的好不好。

還有魁地奇。  
聽教授說，在上個世紀的某個帶著閃電疤痕的傳奇搜捕手之後，霍格華茲對於應徵魁地奇球隊的年級已經取消限制。

康瑟琪打起魁地奇來和她平時可是完全不一樣。

俐落的身手，過人的反應速度，絕對是完美的打擊手，再加上專注時總會皺起眉頭，平常溫暖的單眼皮在此刻帶著鋒利，特別嚴肅的表情，又帥又酷。  
每一次揮棒擊飛的博格大概都直直飛進觀眾席的少男少女心裡。

當然，只有她的完美搭檔，另一個打擊手兼最佳好友的孫勝完知道，康瑟琪專注的表情背後，其實只是在思考今晚晚餐的甜點會不會有布丁。

不管怎麼說，在康瑟琪為了葛萊芬多連續拿到了好幾場勝利以後，很快就成為學校裡的風雲人物。

但再怎麼有名，也絕對沒有雷文克勞的裴柱現有名。  
那個被稱為天才女巫的人。

雖然是大自己三個年級的裴柱現，可才剛進學校沒多久康瑟琪就聽說她了，

外表俊美又標緻，成績卓越，不但是各科教授的寵兒，舉凡各種大小場合都能看見她。

生人勿近的冷豔氣質更讓她增添幾分神秘色彩。

自然追求她的人也不少。  
非本意的，康瑟琪當然也記住了這個人。

康瑟琪是在一個平凡的夜晚遇見她的。  
那天她獨自留下來多練了一會兒魁地奇，在回寢室的途中巧遇了廚房的家庭小精靈，只不過多聊了一會兒關於下個月的新菜色，不知不覺就超過宵禁時間了。

害怕被兇巴巴的管理員發現，康瑟琪硬著頭皮嘗試了從來也沒走過的路。

天色已經暗了。  
早知道就不要從城堡外繞路。

漆黑的夜裡總聽見細碎的聲音，康瑟琪越想越覺得害怕，從長袍裡抽出自己的櫻桃木魔杖，輕輕一點。

「Lumos.」

沒有預期中會遇到的魔法生物，只見視線的不遠處有一個人影。  
明明是嬌小的背影卻散發出不凡的氣勢，領口處和自己的紅色不同，是深藍色滾邊，以及那條藍白相間的領帶。

她正在用指尖撫摸著自己的魔杖，表情深不可測。

「是她。」  
悄悄湊近幾步，康瑟琪便從側臉就認出了裴柱現。

全校最優秀的模範生在這裡做什麼？

康瑟琪還沒來的及開口，遠處總是傲然挺立的那棵大樹無預警的動了起來。  
大樹不會說話，但像是活著的一樣。  
我是說，他像是一個真正的「人類」一般實實在在的活著。

粗壯的樹幹及枝條都是他的手臂，而樹幹中心點斑駁的痕跡是他的臉。  
康瑟琪下意識向後退了一步，不慎踩到了地上的枯葉及石子。

清脆的聲響讓裴柱現倏地回頭，她挑了挑眉，當看見來人是康瑟琪時，眼神裡滿是不可置信。  
同時也驚動了大樹。

大樹如同精壯肌肉的樹枝高舉起來，至於他此刻臉龐的表情…  
沒有魔力的人也能解讀出來，絕對是憤怒，至少稱不上開心。

眼看樹枝就要砸向裴柱現，一種莫名其妙的情緒升騰上來，腦袋一片空白，康瑟琪沒有遲疑半分，三步併作兩步的衝到了裴柱現面前張開雙手。

「住手！」  
「不行！」  
「退後！」

康瑟琪奮力的大喊，一邊回想自己從孫勝完那裡聽來威力最強的咒語。  
也許是腎上腺素的關係，康瑟琪竟然真的成功使出了昏擊咒。

一陣強烈的紅光從魔杖尖端射出，威力十足。

因為太急了，康瑟琪沒有聽見裴柱現說出的「等等」。  
當然也忘記了好幾件事。

比如其實咒語的威力十足是指對人的部分，對渾拚柳這顆無法計算年齡的老樹而言根本不痛不癢。  
總之，昏擊咒完全激怒了渾拚柳。

渾拚柳雖然龐大，可動作卻非常俐落。  
康瑟琪都還來不及喊出聲，整個人就被樹枝用力勾住長袍舉到半空中，魔杖也因為劇烈的動作從手心裡飛了出去。

腰部被堅硬的枝幹用力圈住，有些尖銳的枝條甚至刺進了長袍裡。

像被數千根針同時刺進皮膚，真的太痛了。  
康瑟琪整張臉都皺成一團，眼角不自覺的溢出眼淚。

完全動彈不得，康瑟琪瞇起眼睛，只發得出幾聲細碎的嗚咽。  
在模糊的視線之中，只看見深藍色長袍的人大步向自己走來，纖細的手指輕巧的揮動魔杖，像是指揮家般的，好幾種不同色彩的光芒在夜空中綻放。  
恍惚之中，康瑟琪倒覺得有點像是燦爛的煙火。

好幾天後她才發現，原來煙火不只在夜空中綻放。  
還有自己的心裡。

渾拚柳像是凍結了一樣，很快就暫停了動作。  
纏繞在康瑟琪身上的枝條漸漸鬆了開來，她也隨之墜落。

裴柱現緊皺的眉頭終於緩和了些，她大力一揮，康瑟琪便停止了下墜，飄浮在半空中，像有一條隱形的輸送帶一樣，向裴柱現的方向慢慢送了過來。

再用魔杖輕輕一點，把康瑟琪的櫻桃木魔杖收到長袍的內袋裡。

算準時機，裴柱現穩穩地接住了這隻在森林裡受傷的小熊，一陣清新的香味溫柔的環繞住康瑟琪，也不知道哪裡來的力氣，她竟然是以公主抱的姿勢將自己抱著。

她的雙手被輕輕的向上拉起，圈住裴柱現的脖頸，裴柱現似乎是施了咒語，明明康瑟琪連睜開眼睛的力氣也沒有，雙手卻不會鬆開來，她感受到裴柱現牢牢的把自己抱在懷裡。  
依稀之中，耳邊傳來細碎的聲音，是自己從來沒聽過的咒語。  
一陣溫暖的氣息在骨子裡流竄，痛覺漸漸褪去，取而代之的是舒緩的感覺。

意識即將消失之際，康瑟琪想起她忘記最重要的一件事。  
其實全霍格華茲最優秀的女巫就在自己面前，自己到底在逞什麼英雄呢。

「葛萊芬多，果然很愚蠢。」  
「自以為是的勇氣。」

感受到微涼的指尖在自己的臉頰上來回輕劃，一陣強烈的睡意襲來，康瑟琪還沒來的及聽見下半句就已經昏迷過去。

「不過還是。」  
「謝謝你。」

當然也錯過了裴柱現落在她額間溫柔的那一吻。

\-------------------------------------------------

康瑟琪低下頭，咬牙切齒的絞著自己的手，教授下一桌就要到自己面前了。  
她閉起眼，準備承受一如往常教授的碎碎念。

「唉呀！」  
「康瑟琪。」  
「這真是…讓我太意外了…」

看吧、看吧，要開始了。  
接下來大概又要說自己只顧著練魁地奇不念書的話了。

「我是說…」

「你做的太好了！」

「反而是勝完，讓我很驚訝呢。」  
「最近念書太累了嗎？」

什麼？！  
康瑟琪不敢置信的睜開眼，只見自己眼前的大釜裡頭沸騰的是近乎完美光澤的魔藥。

而孫勝完的大釜裡則是自己五分鐘前早就放棄的那一坨冒煙的深灰色不明物體。

滿臉疑惑的康瑟琪微微偏頭看向自己最好的朋友，沒想到孫勝完只是俏皮的眨了個眼，並把魔杖收回自己的長袍，完全沒有要應答的意思。

看到康瑟琪驚慌失措的表情，孫勝完突然有些想笑。

她想起自己一年級剛進魁地奇球隊的時候。  
因為對手的惡劣手段，被發瘋的博格不斷追逐，最後甚至在將近三公尺的高度上從掃帚重重摔落到地上。

原本底下應該有樓梯的，卑鄙的對手，S開頭的.......  
史萊哲林卻反應很快的施了法讓樓梯憑空消失。

才剛進隊的優秀打擊手就這樣受了重傷。  
孫勝完躺在醫院廂房的病床上，即使是魔法世界，臉部刮傷，右骨盆和手腕的骨折還是相當疼痛的。

可她滿腦子都是才剛開始的競賽，這才第一場呢。  
就受傷了該怎麼辦？

她記得康瑟琪第一時間就趕到自己面前。  
憨厚的小熊收起玩鬧的表情，她沒有哭，只是扯了扯自己的棉被一角。

聲音此刻堅定又低沉。

「勝完吶。」  
「不是你的錯。」  
「我會等你回來的。」

「說什麼也會好好等你回來的。」  
「你知道嗎？」

「如果你自責的話。」  
「我只會更心疼你的。」

從那個時候開始，她就認定這個人是自己一輩子的好朋友。

自回憶裡回神，孫勝完拍拍她好友的頭，而康瑟琪顯然還沒搞清楚狀況，雙眼一閃一閃，傻愣愣地望著前方。

教授從桌邊拿過那一小瓶神秘的魔藥，遞給嘴巴還合不起來的康瑟琪。

「那麼，恭喜你，康瑟琪同學。」  
「你獲得了也許是這個世界上。」

「最危險、也最致命、最有趣的…」

「愛情魔藥。」


End file.
